I love you, Honey
by Claude le Viste
Summary: Sanada Genichirou realises his love for Kirihara Akaya in a game of 'I love you Honey', a game of facial expression endurance. Yaoi. Based on reallife experiences. ...mostly.... A Rikkai centered fic.


Disclaimer: If I owned Tennis no Ohjisama, then Sanada would cry all over Akaya after Akaya got hurt during his game with Kevin.

SanaKiri! A weird pairing, isn't it? Well, I happen to like it… And this was just too irresistible to keep in my computer! I want to share it with the world!

------

Innocent. Innocent and devilish. That was what Sanada Genichiroh thought of Kirihara Akaya. Now he knew very well that 'innocent' and 'devilish' shouldn't be mixed. But there is a hoooooooooooge difference between 'can't' and 'shouldn't'. (A/N: No, we are NOT talking about SPIN CYCLE on TELETOON.) Sanada came up with those words one drama class.

Sanada and some other classmates of his were sent to accompany the lower grades on Drama class, since they are missing out people. And it just so happens that Sanada gets transferred to Kirihara's class that day. When he came in, the teacher greeted him with a smile. He could see the shock on Kirihara's face when he sat next to him on the empty desk. He ignored it.

It was finally drama. It seems like Sanada had arrived just in time. The Teacher, Mrs. Tome, (A/N: If you read 'Health Project' by me, then you would know who she is. If you don't, she was the one who assigned a health project where Fuji, Ryoma and Eiji were supposed to pretend they were pregnant wives of Tezuka, Momo and Oishi. Now you know a bit about Mrs. Tome.) Ordered everyone to get their chairs and sit in a circle, like what she always does at drama. Her drama teaching tactics were childish, but this time, she had that glint in her eyes that made a shiver roll down everyone's spine. Sanada, had NO IDEA who Mrs. Tome is, so he didn't have that 'shiver'.

So everyone grabbed their chairs and placed them in a large circle in the front of the class. It was noisy, but it was accomplished. Sanada sat far away from Kirihara, who was so relieved he couldn't even sit still. "Okaaaaaaaaaaay, everyone! Today we will be playing, HONEY I LOVE YOU!" The class fell silent. Mrs, Tome stood then with her arms outstretched, looking like an idiot. Finally she put them down. "I see no one knows this game… In this game, facial expression is VERY important. You see, 'it' has to say, 'Honey I love you!' or 'I love you Honey!' to someone in this class. Then the person must reply, 'I love you too, but I'm can't smile.' If that person laughs or even cracks a smile during that process, 'it' takes that person's spot and that person is 'it'. It doesn't matter what gender. Doesn't matter how many times someone says it to you and you must find someone else if that 'person' doesn't laugh. Understand?" Mrs. Tome was studying all of her pupil's faces. They showed fear, excitement, and curiosity. She decided that her class was ready.

"Okay! Here I go!" Mrs. Tome trudged over lazily to Mayumi Katami, a girl in the class, and said, "Honey, I love you!!" The girl turned bright red, and then burst out laughing a very awkward laugh, covering her face with her hands. The whole class started laughing at her expressions, except Sanada, of course. Mrs. Tome took the girl's chair and the girl started to find a 'victim'. Her eyes fell on Sanada. He wasn't even in her class, so she wouldn't get embarrassed or humiliated. So she stiffly walked to her, ignoring all the 'Ooooooooos' emitting from the class, and said, "Honey…" She started laughing half way, but took deep breaths to calm herself down. Sanada had a blush creeping through his face. He saw Kirihara chocking with laughter on the other side. "HoneyILoveYou!" The girl said very quickly. Sanada was stumped. What was he supposed to say again? "I-I-I Lo-lo…" Sanada smiled for just a split second, but Mrs. Tome caught it.

So the girl greatfully took his seat and Sanada looked for somebody fitting. Everyone was backing away from him. Sanada saw that Akaya was still laughing. So Sanada angrily stomped over to the boy; he didn't know what he was doing, and the green-eyed boy suddenly stopped and put on an 'I'm better than you' look. It looked like he was some kind of prideful queen with a big ego or something. Sanada took a deep breath… There were giggles amongst the class, and said, "I love you Honey." Akaya kept a straight face and didn't even blush. "I love you too, but I can't smile." He said dryly with such a cold expression that it actually sent a twinge of pain through Sanada's heart. The whole class exploded with 'Oooooooos' and 'YOU GOT REJECTED BY A YOUNGER BOY, DUDE!' then everyone started clapping. Kirihara giggled and looked away. Sanada looked back at Mrs. Tome. "May I try it on him again?" Sanada asked. Mrs. Tome looked surprised. Then she remembered that they were in the same tennis team and ignored the rules. "Sure. Go ahead."

Kirihara's mouth formed an 'O' of terror. He didn't want to sit through hell again! But Sanada had made his choice. He knelt on the ground and put on his best puppy eyes. "Honey! I love you!" He was so consumed with making Akaya laugh that he didn't notice the howling laughter that towered from the class. Akaya was close to smiling, but he had a stone mask. "I love you too, but I can't smile." Akaya still had that look on him, and Sanada had just noticed, Akaya was beautiful. His green eyes were captivating. Whispered were running through the circle now. 'He got rejected- TWICE!' were the mainly focused ones. Then Sanada found out that he was kneeling in front of Rikkai's devil, hands in a cheesy praying position and had put on puppy eyes. He stood up rapidly and brushed himself off as the laughing silenced.

That period, he tried it again and again, but Kirihara always made it through with an emotionless 'I love you too, but I can't smile.' It was so emotionless that it sounded full of pity. Sanada eventually moved on with someone else after being 'rejected' by Akaya 31 times. Drama class just so happened to be the last period that day. Outside, at his locker, Kirihara started giggling. Then he started laughing. And then he was rolling on the floor, hiccupping and chocking with laughter. The people understood how he felt, after sitting in that chair as Sanada said those dreaded words 31 times!

At practice, Sanada had reflected about what he had done in drama class. It was idiotic. And when he saw Kirihara again, giggling, he couldn't help but glare. Then Akaya caught his glare and the smile disappeared into a frown. Sanada actually didn't want that. He wanted to see Kirihara smile. He wanted to see him laugh. That silky, smooth skin and those alluring eyes fitted so well with that smile… Kirihara was a god. Sanada was the demon that begged for love, kneeling below Akaya. Sanada felt a wave of silliness; yes, silliness, wash over him.

He suddenly made a decision. He WILL make Kirihara Akaya laugh with those words by the end of today!

He followed the alert Akaya out onto the practice grounds and was about to say that again, when Akaya started running. Sanada frowned and tried to keep up with him. But it seemed that Akaya's speed increases by threefold when his fukubouchou is trying to say 'Honey I love you' to him. (This previous sentence was not made by me, and I feel sad that I must disclaim so many things…) When Akaya stopped beside Niou, Sanada slowed his pace. No WAY would he say that in front of him! But what's that in Niou's hand? And is that Mrs. Tome, laughing? Why is Jackal, Bunta, Yagyuu and even Yukimura standing beside Niou, roaring with laughter? Then Sanada noticed the camera in Niou's hands. He noticed the blush on Akaya's face, and the next thing he knew, all 6 pairs of eyes focused on him.

Sanada slowly walked over to Niou, who was trying his best to hold in hysterical laughter. Sanada grabbed the camera from Niou's hands, and studied the screen. There he was, on the floor, with the cheesy praying position, and puppy eyes, whining 'Honey!! I love you…" To Akaya, whose face looked more expressionless on film. Sanada hadn't noticed that his voice took a turn for the whiny. There was laughter and some static in the video, and some clicking that might've come from the camera itself. The camera itself wasn't very focused, and it shook every time laughter emitted from the circle. Then Akaya replied a familiar, 'I love you too, but I can't smile.' It sounded so much harsher.

He raised his eyes and scanned his team. They were holding in laughter for his sake. Kirihara was blushing as a maniac. Probably because the video was now made public by Mrs. Tome, who was starting to back away. Sanada held his gaze at Kirihara, who seemed to be feeling smaller every second. _He's going to hit me! I know it! _Akaya screamed mentally.

A few moments passed. Sanada sighed, and with swift hands, he turned off the camera with the splitting laughs and it was like turning off the world. The team was still staring at him, probably expecting him to say something.

Sanada knelt to Kirihara, who gasped. The regulars gasped. And Yanagi was taking lightning fast notes in his notebook. "I love you, honey." This time, Akaya didn't sense any force in it. He didn't sense unwillingness, it didn't sound like his fukubouchou at all. Yukimura had an amused expression on his face and smiled encouragingly at Akaya, who gulped. "I-I love y-" Niou started laughing. "I-" Yagyuu smirked. "I-I lo-" Marui laughed so hard that he swcan't his gum. Kirihara didn't even get to try again before Jackel started to sway with his hand covering of his mouth. It was so embarrassing. But then, lowering his eyes to the fukubouchou, Akaya couldn't help but giggle a bit. Sanada smiled and rose from his position. And do you know what he did next?

What he did next silenced all the regulars. Ezpecially Kirihara, because, _no_, Sanada didn't kiss him. Sanada placed his thumbs on Kirihara's s soft lips, his fingers slid gently on Kirihara's jawline, and he forced a smile from Kirihara by pushing on his cheeks. Akaya looked so stupid that Sanada grinned. Niou took a picture with the camera that Sanada unconsciously dropped. Mrs. Tome took the camera back and promised that she'd get it washed and give the picture to Niou. Then Mrs,. Tome backed away, out of the picture.

Akaya was so… Stunned. Sanada had the gentlest expression he'd ever seen. He wasn't even sure if this person was Sanada anymore. His fingers emitted such comforting warmth, that the forced smile became a real one.

Sanada didn't want to let go.Akaya's face felt so soft. So cool. He felt that if he let go, he'd let go of the smile. He'd let go of his life. He'd let go of the world. Akaya's cheeks were starting to hurt. He raised his hands and entangled Sanada's hands with his. Sanada was so taken back by this action that he'd let go.

For what was going to happen next, Yukimura knew it. And before that happened, he pushed everyone off the courts into the clubrooms so Sanada and Akaya could have some peace. Niou was staring out the door-crack, trying to get a glimpse of the newly-formed couple, but the angles of door and its crack didn't work.

After half an hour, Yukimura decided that it was safe to let everyone out. Niou practically flew, trying to find the couple, but then Yanagi saw something. Something yellow. It was Sanada's shirt. Jackal saw something white beside that 'something yellow'. It was Akaya shorts. They looked away with similar shade of red on their faces and held their hand over their mouths. Maybe it was to block out laughter. Or maybe it was to stop from puking.

------

Annnnnnnnnd that is the end of this fic! I hope you enjoyed it… Please don't bug me because you don't like the pairing… I'm thinking about writing more to this, but I won't write them for no reason, you reviewers can give me a reason by reviewing! So please do so!

-This fic is NOT to be reposted-


End file.
